Solos en una noche de tormenta
by MAndrew
Summary: despues de que todos se van de viaje, logan podrá revelar sus sentimientos... Wolverine x Gambit , Slash... CAP 3
1. Capitulo 01

Hola!! Soy nuevo en esta sección... hace mas o menos un año que empezé a ver los X- men, y al principio me parecio una serie aburrida, pero después de un tiempo, no pude dejar de verla!!! Es muy, muy buena... asi que ahora quiero escribir un fic... :P espero que les guste  
  
Titulo: Solos en una noche de tormenta  
  
Genero: Slash/Yaoi; Romance/Ai  
  
Parejas: Logan/Remy; Scott/Jeanne Grey  
  
Clasificación: R  
  
Bien, creo que ya podemos ir de viaje, todos reunidos –anuncio el profesor X-  
  
Urraaaaaaa!! –exclama una feliz Jubilo-  
  
Me parece una buena idea profesor, ¿a donde iremos? –añade Scott-  
  
Bueno eso lo decidirán ustedes mis queridos alumnos... –responde el profesor-  
  
Ya era tiempo de que una dama como yo descansara –dijo Rouge-  
  
¿que les parece si vamos a Cancún? –opino bestia-  
  
esa es una buena idea bestia!! –exclamó Jubilo-  
  
¿o que tal Hawai? –dijo tormenta-  
  
esa es otra buena idea tormenta!!! –repitio Jubilo-  
  
calma petit, pensemos con calma –dijo Remy-  
  
Mientras discuten el lugar donde irian a pasar sus merecidas vacaciones, un alma solitaria escuchaba si conversación desde el pasillo.  
  
voy al baño y regreso enseguida-dijo Remy con su habitual tono Frances-  
  
Saliendo de la habitación, se dirigio al baño, sin ver que Logan estaba en el pasillo cuando salio.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ En el Baño */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
(lavándose las manos) Aunque Cancún sonaba bien  
  
Remy abre la puerta y para su suerte Logan estaba ahi  
  
Ahh.. mira a quien me encontré, la niña francesa –dijo Logan-  
  
Logan, ¿ya quieres pelear otra vez?  
  
No, esta vez vine por otro asunto  
  
¿si?, ¿y que es si se puede saber? –dijo con tono sarcástico-  
  
Logan empujó a Remy al interior del Baño y lo dejo contra la pared, sostuvo sus manos evitando que opusiera resistencia.  
  
oye!, que estas haciendo?!?! –Reclamo Remy-  
  
Tan solo tomo lo que es mio  
  
Dejame ahora!!, o sino gritaré y sabran de esto  
  
Intentalo... francesito  
  
Antes de que Remy pudiera gritar, Logan lo habia besado profundamente, esta era la 1º vez que un hombre lo había besado, pero no sabia exactamente que es lo que sentia, pero en el fondo de su corazón tenia la respuesta, pero él no sabia aun cual era, y esto lo dejo muy confundido.  
  
Logan notó que su amigo aun estaba en un estado de Shock ante la repentina sorpresa, y cuando se iba a retirar, Remy respondio al beso. Estuvieron asi unos minutos... Logan abrazo tiernamente a Remy, y este detuvo el beso.  
  
¿que pasa? –pregunto logan-  
  
Gepardo... yo... aun no estoy seguro de esto...  
  
¿tienes miedo?  
  
Miedo y duda... no que es lo que realmente siento...  
  
Logan soltó a Remy, y este se fue...  
  
no te preocupes, te entiendo, me paso exactamemte lo mismo –acto seguido salio del baño-  
  
Continuará  
  
Hola de nuevo...  
  
Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi...  
  
Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones y comentarios...  
  
Gracias...  
  
Shaman Horo 


	2. Capitulo 02

Hola!!  
  
Aqui estoy de nuevo con el fic...  
  
Gracias a los que me dejaron rev...  
  
Remy se dirigia donde estaban los demas.  
  
Porque te demoraste tanto amorcito? –dijo Rouge-  
  
Por nada mon' Sherry (creo que asi se dice), y a que lugar iremos..?  
  
Iremos a Cancún gambito!! –contesto Jubilo con animos-  
  
Esa me parece una buena opcion petit  
  
Me alegra que esten feliz mis queridos alumnos... –dijo el profesor-  
  
Bien chicos a empacar... –dijo scott-  
  
Y donde esta gepardo? –preguntó tormenta-  
  
Debe estar por ahi..., gambito, puedes ir donde gepardo y decirle que aliste sus cosas? –dijo scot-  
  
Y por que tengo que ir yo? –contestó gambio-  
  
Porque dudas amorcito??, acaso le tienes miedo al muchachote ese –agregó rouge-  
  
Gambito no le temé a nada ni a nadie.. –dijo remy mientras sale de la habitación-  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
-mientras Remy recorre la casa en busca de logan-  
  
// genial, en el lio que me he metido, gambito, esta vez si que estas en problemas // pensabá remy para si mismo.  
  
Gepardo!!! Donde estas??! –gritaba remy-  
  
-entra a la habitación de logan-  
  
estas aqui?  
  
-la habitación esta vacia-  
  
y por que diablos tengo que ir yo? –maldijo remy al salir de la habitación-  
  
-remy se dirige al patio de la casa-  
  
GEPARDO!!!!!! –gritaba Remy-  
  
-se apolla en un arbol-  
  
donde diablos se habrá metido?  
  
Acaso me buscabas –dijo logan-  
  
Gepardo? –dijo remy-  
  
-Logan cae del arbol frente a remy, dejándolo contra el arbol-  
  
ha pasado mucho tiempo no? –dijo logan-  
  
no el suficiente, ahora nos vamos de viaje, asi que será mejor que arregles tus cosas –respondio remy-  
  
yo no iré de viaje, tengo otras cosas que hacer.. –respondio logan acercándose a remy-  
  
a si?? Pues que mal... ahora mejor me voy a ordenar mi equipaje –decia remy nervioso-  
  
-logan toma la mano de remy y lo presiona contra el arbol-  
  
porque la prisa??, hay mucho tiempo..-dijo logan-  
  
-remy quedo sin habla...-  
  
no me vas a decir nada?, pues eres muy facil... –dijo logan mientras acercaba sus labios a los de remy-  
  
// que diablos me pasa?, por que no me puedo mover? //-pensaba remy-  
  
lo lamento... –susurró logan en el oido de remy-  
  
-logan besó salvajemente a remy, remy podia sentir un calor que recorria su cuerpo, movio sus manos y abrazó a logan... este por su parte, solo quedo impresionado con el acto de remy, luego introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de remy... logan podia sentir ese suave sabor que solo la boca de remy tenia... era un sabor dulce... una mezcla de sus salivas se hizo en sus bocas... los dos disfrutaban ese momento..., pero se separaron por la falta de aire-  
  
si que sabes besar niño –dijo logan-  
  
y tu no te quedas atras wolvie –contesto remy-  
  
no me gusta que me llamen wolvie –dijo logan mientras vuelve a besar a remy-  
  
-esta vez, no tan solo era un beso... ellos pasaron a una segunda fase... logan empezó a bajar sus manos por el pecho de remy... y este.. bajaba sus manos de su espalda a el trasero de logan... cuando llego... este dio un gruñido de placer... una lucha entre sus lenguas empezó de nuevo... pero el momento fue interrumpido por alguien que los buscaba-  
  
Gambito??!?!... Logan????.. donde estan?? –gritaba Jubilo-  
  
Y cuando dio vuelta la esquina vio el arbol.  
  
Que haces aqui? –preguntó jubilo-  
  
Continuará...  
  
Jeje... espero que les guste... dejenme reviews pofis ... :D hasta la proxima.. 


	3. Capitulo 03

Hola  
  
Aqui la 3º parte del fic.... gracias Terry por dejarme un review ;)  
  
Pues buscaba a logan petit... que mas iba a estar haciendo? –respondio remy con una gotita de sudor-  
  
Pero aqui detras de la casa??  
  
Quien sabe donde se puede meter ese.... –respondio remy-  
  
Ya veo... bueno vamos a la casa... date prisa... –dijo jubilo y luego se fue-  
  
Ahi voy petit... –dijo remy mirando la copa del arbol... donde se encontraba gepardo, luego, señalo la ventana de la habitación de logan y se fue-  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Ya adentro */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
vamos... dense prisa... mientras antes terminemos mejor –dijo scott-  
  
si, si... ya voy... ahy amor.. eres muy exigente... –reclamo rouge-  
  
jubilo... ya preparaste tus cosas? –pregunto scott-  
  
no... ahora voy...  
  
yo voy a mi habitación –dijo remy y se fue-  
  
-remy camino por el pasillo, se dirigio a la habitación de logan y cerró la puerta con llave, acto seguido, abrio la ventana que da hacia aquel arbol... y logan entra a la habitación-  
  
eres muy lento niño...-dijo Logan-  
  
si me siges diciendo niño, solo haras que me excite wolvie...  
  
te dije que no me llames wolvie –dijo abrazando a remy y besándolo a la vez-  
  
-el beso fue muy profundo, las lenguas de ellos dos volvieron a pelear entre ellas... siguieron asi unos minutos... luego logan detuvo el beso-  
  
pasa algo malo? –dijo remy-  
  
-Logan tomó a remy en brazos, y lo llevó a la cama... lo recosto y se puso encima de él-  
  
ahh... ya veo que te gustan los juegos de adultos mon' ami...  
  
por suspuesto –dijo Logan-  
  
-logan volvio a besar a remy... empezó a tocar el pecho de remy... y este abrazaba y acariciaba la espalda de logan... pero remy lo detuvo..-  
  
-remy se balanceo y quedando arriba de logan, luego empezo a tirar de la ropa de logan hasta romperla... dejándolo con el pecho desnudo-  
  
pues vé como juega este niño mon' ami... –dijo remy bajando su cabeza, para besar el pecho de gepardo-  
  
-gepardo solo respondia con pequeños gruñidos... estaba muy exitado.. lo cual no pasó desapercibido por remy, quien solo posó su mano en la entrepiernas de gepardo... luego... remy empezo a lamer las tetillas de gepardo... las mordia y pellizcaba... gepardo solo abrazaba a remy y dejaba salis sus gruñidos... remy empezó a bajar lentamente... pasando por ese estomago tan bien formado... su otra mano solo se movia sobre la entrepiernas de gepardo... haciendo que se exite mas aun... remy cada vez estaba mas abajo... cuando llego a las entrepiernas de logan... remy... solo empezó a besar y lamer esa zona (que aun estaba con ropa... luego... le sacó los pantalones a logan... dejándolo solamente con boxers... y luego empezó de nuevo a besar esa zona... hasta que gepardo llegó su orgasmo... dejándose ver en los boxer su exitacion...-  
  
valla... creo que de verdad te gusto mi peludo amigo... –dijo remy-  
  
logan solo lo veia... ya que estaba un poco avergonzado ante la escena..  
  
-remy se acerco y beso a logan y luego le susurro-  
  
no tienes por que sentir vergüenza... bueno... ya te acostumbraras.. –dijo y lamio la oreja de logan-  
  
gambito...- dijo gepardo-  
  
dime mon' ami  
  
gracias...-dijo mirando hacia la ventana logan-  
  
de nada... –luego volvio a besar a logan-  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Continuará....  
  
Hola ... ya terminé este... pero creo que lo voy a cambiar al evolucion... por que hay mas gente XD pero si prefieren aqui... lo dejo aqui  
  
Nos vemos ;) 


End file.
